The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of luggage and more specifically relates to improved luggage with support arms on the sides which telescope outward, and pivot 90 degrees down and lock into position, to allow the luggage to be in a raised position off the floor, so the user does not have to bend down to access the items within the luggage, or pick up the luggage and put it on a bed or other raised furniture for access.
2. Description of the Related Art
When we travel, people need a storage means to pack our clothing and other personal items needed while we are away from home. Luggage is typically used for that purpose. When people get to their destination, their luggage is usually placed in their room or an area they will be staying. Depending on the location, the luggage is usually placed on the floor, and in some cases, on a stand in a closet. When placed on the floor, the user will need to bend down to access personal items within the luggage, which is inconvenient at best, and very taxing on the body in the case of elderly, or physically challenged individuals.
Ideally, luggage should provide durability and ease of access, and yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable improved luggage system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.